Nobody's Home
by itsliz
Summary: Jade falling apart through Cat's eyes. BADE. Set to Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. LISTEN TO IT BEFORE.


**A/N: I've been meaning to write this for a while. It's not exaclty how I hoped but I really wanted to post it anyways. And I strongly suggest you look up this song! NOBODY'S HOME by AVRIL LAVIGNE. I heard it on the radio and I had totally forgotten about it but seriously look it up it'll hopefully help you understand this. Also I know Cat is a little OOC but this story is kinda sad and serious so go with me. Please review! Songfics always make me nervous.**

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way_

Threatened. Paranoid. Insecure.

_She felt it every day_

Ever since Tori got here, Jade's been different. Maybe it's the little things like the new skirts, or maybe it's the bigger things like her insane jealousy that got multiplied by one hundred or her new jet black hair. Or maybe it's all of the changes rolled up into one, who knows which ones would've happened if Tori hadn't come here and she hadn't kissed Beck in front of all of us, planting seeds of doubt in Jade's brain. She might be a totally different person.

_And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again_

She broke up with Beck before, but she got him back. Tori even helped her. I should've helped her too. But I didn't, maybe this is my second chance. I let her walk away from Beck; she didn't play around this time though. This time it was for real. But I know it was a mistake. Every day I can see it in her eyes, we all can, and it was a mistake.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

But then again, maybe Tori didn't cause this all herself. I know her mom died but that was, like, forever ago. Is this my fault? Is it my fault that Jade can barely sit with us at lunch now because all she really wants to do is beg for Beck back? But no she can't do that, he didn't open the door. He didn't want to fight for her. Now she doesn't know who will.

_She wants to go home  
__But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside_

****I know she still drives to Beck's RV. I may not be a genius but I'm not mental. She drove me home one day and we ended up on his street instead.

"Jadey? Beck's not even home yet." I said, stupidly reminding her of what she already knew.

"What do you mean?" She said, sounding distant as she kept driving, farther and farther away. "I always go to your house this way."

She's a good liar, but I've known her too long. Like I knew she was lying when she told him she was 'going home and we're done.', because right after she said 10, she drove straight to my house and when I came home she was waiting for me in my room. **  
**

_ With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_**  
**

She spends a lot of time with me now. I'm not hurt because she suddenly hangs out with me because she lost Beck. I know why. Her dad never talks to her, or listens either. He's never _really _there, even when he is. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him to accept her dreams. And so she's alone all the time now. I never knew how much she needed Beck until he wasn't there for her. Because everyone needs someone, and I guess that's my job now, but she won't let me do it. **  
**

_Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why_**  
**

"Beck!" I screamed at him. He jumped 'cause I never scream.

"Good God Cat what do you want? I don't have any bibble." He's such an idiot.

"Why don't you love Jade anymore? It's not fair that you can just stop, and she's left alone with nobody!"

"Cat no. You think I'm not affected by this? You think I like the fact that I hurt her? I am so sick of people thinking I don't care!"

"Really? Then maybe you should start acting like you actually do care! Ever thought of that? Because _I'm_ sick of you going around acting like king of the world because you no longer have to deal with Jade and all of her problems, like this big burden has been lifted off your shoulders. But open your eyes Beck! You ruined a relationship, but that didn't solve anything!"

_You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind_

"Oh yeah? And since when do you know me and my problems?"

"Well I happen to know you tried to kiss Tori of all people! Wasn't that a great idea? What did you wake up and suddenly have the desire to kick Jade while she was down and prove all her jealousy and paranoia to be spot on?"

"No! Of course not I was just-"

"Just what Beck? Just trying to kiss Jade's friend? Well guess what? Tori doesn't even want you Beck! So now that she turned you down, what will you do? Go for me now? 'Cause it's not going to happen!"

"No Cat listen to me! I was trying to get over Jade and move on! I was so wrong to think I ever could though, because I love her Cat. I'll always love her. I just don't know if that's enough anymore! I don't know how I can get her back! I need her. My life is empty without her in it."**  
**_  
Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems_

"Oh."

"Yeah." He ran his hands through his hair like he always does when he's nervous. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "What should I do?"

I don't know when I became the love doctor. It was too much. I knew Jade would kill me if she knew I talked to Beck behind her back.

"Not my problem, Beck. I have enough. You know Jade better than anyone. Figure it out."**  
**

_Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_  
_But nobody's home_  
_That's where she lies_  
_Broken inside_

When I got back I was surprised to see her car in my driveway. I ran inside and straight upstairs.

"Jade?" I asked, out of breath.

"Hey." She said quietly, guarded like always. "Your mom said I should stay over while my Dad's out of town this time."

She looked so sad, it broke my heart. But she never wants to talk about it. I put on my best smile.

"Here, you can hold Mr. Longneck."

_With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

I couldn't sleep that night. She tried to cover it up, but I knew she was crying.

_Her feelings she hides_

"I thought I was mad, but now that I'm here what is there to be mad about?"…"So you're really okay?"…"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

I knew it was a trick at the vet's office. She wasn't mad, but she was heartbroken and devastated.**  
**

_Her dreams she can't find_

'Finally Falling' was just the beginning of Tori stealing Jade's spotlight. I miss it when Jade used to get the leads. She was happier then.**  
**

_She's losing her mind_

Since when does she think it's ok to make out with Moose? We all liked him you know! But getting back at Beck for trying to kiss Tori can only make things worse…**  
**

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah_

I feel like a terrible person just standing by as her life falls apart, but what else can I do? I'd take back all my birthday wishes if Beck and Jade would take back that night. Everything's been downhill from there, like she's falling but no one's there to catch her. We all try but there's only one person who can succeed, coincidentally the one person who doesn't even bother trying anymore.**  
**

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside_

_With no place to go_  
_No place to go_  
_To dry her eyes_  
_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh, oh_

"Hello?" Her voice shook on the single word, weak from crying, something she'd been doing a lot of lately.

"Jade?" His heart was pounding. He couldn't believe she answered.

"What do you want, Beck?" She tried to sound threatening but his name burned like acid on her tongue.

"I miss you Jade. I love you. Forever. Please come home."

**Hope you liked it! Review! xoxo**


End file.
